


Let's meet again

by BokutoTakanobu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aofuta is main ship, M/M, Minor Iwaoi and Ushiten, My first fic, Yahaba owns a coffee shop and Kentarou a animal shelter, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoTakanobu/pseuds/BokutoTakanobu
Summary: Futakuchi Kenji, better known as ‘KenTech’ on YouTube has over the 2 million Subscribers and Aone is one of them.Aone only has 23 Subscribers and only 4 video’s (3 are of his turtle Shelly eating strawberry’s and 1 of some dogs at the Animal shelter where he worked).What happens when Aone wins a ticket to a meet and greet with Kenji?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it would be amazing if you give it a kudos and comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy reading this story.  
> This is my first fanfiction so feedback is always welcome!  
> I want to thank my brother for coming with the name for Kenji's YouTube channel  
> And I want to thank my girlfriend for helping me and giving me inspiration <3  
> And I want to thank my father for pointing out grammer mistakes!

Futakuchi Kenji, better known as ‘KenTech’ on YouTube had over the 2 million Subscribers and Aone is one of them. Aone only has 23 Subscribers and only 4 video’s (3 are of his turtle Shelly eating strawberry’s and 1 of some dogs at the Animal shelter where he worked).

I just came home from work when my phone vibrated, I was too tired to look at it so I just ignored it and went straight to bed.  
The next morning when I woke up I first made some breakfast and tea for myself and looked at my phone. ‘KenTech uploaded a new video’ it said, of course the giveaway had ended!  
Kenji is giving a live show soon but there were only 99 tickets for it and all of them were sold almost immediately, but Kenji had kept one for a giveaway because his account had hit the 2 million subs!  
I had signed up immediately of course.  
You had to counterfeit one of Kenji’s videos to join it.  
it was very hard to choose which one I should do, because Kenji made covers of songs, played scary horror games (I didn’t like those games but I watched it anyway because Kenji screamed like a girl) sometimes he did a Q and A or he just talked about something stupid his best friend did, he also did Make up video’s sometimes because his cousin asked him to make some.  
I decided to do one make up tutorial, because Kenji always talks way to much in his other video’s (and talking isn’t really my thing).  
The only problem was that the video was about how to get the perfect eyebrows with help of all kinds of makeup and I didn’t have any make up (or eyebrows) it was kind of awkward to go to the shop to buy make up but I did it anyway (I really wanted that ticket).

 

I picked shelly out of her cage and set her next to me on the table, we always watched his videos together.  
‘Hello my Iron Wall!’ Kenji always said that in the begin of the video, at first I thought it was weird but I kind of like it now.  
‘First of all, I want to thank you all for joining my giveaway and sending in all those… Special videos’  
I turned up to volume of my phone, I really liked Kenji’s voice, it was loud but not annoying loud and he had a good taste of humor and…  
‘The winner is Aone123? What a lame name but anyway send me a message and I will send you the tickets so that you can see my awesome live show and meet me in person!’ Wait what? I stared at the screen for what felt like hours. I won? With my stupid video? And did he just call my username lame? Okay it is kind of lame but I made that account back in high school and I kind of liked it so I kept it.

I opened my laptop to write Kenji a message.  
‘Dear Kenji Futakuchi’ No that sounds stupid ‘Hello Kenji’ No I can’t say that. I facepalmed myself. This was so stupid I had wrote it like six times already but every time I deleted everything again.  
I deleted the message again and decided to just write the personal details he needed to know and a proper thank you and maybe just lines about how awesome I think he is.  
I looked at shelly and hit send.

‘I wonder if I can take her with me’ I wondered


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for chapter 2! I will post a new chapter everyday, so please enjoy todays chapter!

 

Kenji opened the massage of the lucky give away winner.   
It was a pain in the ass to watch all those videos since most of them copied his make up tutorials (he only made those for his stupid cousin) till he watched a video of this guy named aone123.   
It was hilarious.   
He did an eyebrow tutorial but he didn’t even have eyebrows! A soft laugh escaped my lips, he was kind of cute.   
Most of my fans were girls around the 15 years old so I never thought guys of his age would watch my videos too.   
‘Oi Futakuchi Focus!’ Yahaba elbowed me in my side ‘Were you even listening to me!’ Yahaba shot me an angry glare.   
I rolled my eyes at him ‘Shut up it’s not my fault that your stories are boring’.

I met Yahaba a few times in volleyball matches in high school but we never really talked.   
We met again later in collage and started being friends.   
Yahaba owns a little coffee shop and his boyfriend Kyoutani works at an animal shelter.   
‘What are you staring at?’ Yahaba asks me pointing at my laptop.   
‘The winner of the giveaway messaged me I need to send him the tickets’ I said.   
‘Who won?’ Yahaba asks, while he makes coffee for a costumer who just walked in.   
‘his username is really stupid but he is kind of cute’ I said trying to hide my blush.   
‘Let me see his video’ Yahaba grabbed a seat next to me.   
‘NO… go to work, you have costumers’ I said pushing him away.   
‘first of all, rude! second of all you are the one that needs a job. I can’t keep on giving you free coffee for the rest of your life you know’. Yahaba walked away to help a costumer.  


‘Kenji, my favorite little cousin!’ screamed my cousin happy when he saw my face.   
‘Oikawa, you say that to all your cousins, and also if you keep screaming like that I am never face timing with you ever again’ I said irritated ‘but anyways, I am running out of ideas what I should do in my video today?’   
a big smile spread across his lips ‘makeup video!’.   
I fake smiled at him. ‘Tooru look at my pretty face I don’t need any makeup, do I?’.   
Oikawa rolled his eyes at me. ‘Well me and Iwa Chan were walking around today and unfortunately we ran into Ushiwaka and his boyfriend Tendou and...’   
I cut him off. ‘Oikawa, I don’t care about what you do in your spare time with Iwaizumi. Just tell what I should do with my new video’.   
Oikawa pouted ‘Just listen okay! So, this Tendou guy keeps going on and on about a new anime he watched named Haikyuu? Or something so maybe you could do a reaction video about it? I heard it’s pretty popular!’.   
I nodded ‘Sounds good to me Thanks Oikawa I call you later!’ and I hung up. Time to make a new Video!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your sweet comments they made me so happy!

A pop-up appeared on Aone’s laptop screen. **‘KenTech uploaded a new video’**.  
I put my phone back inside of my pocket I can watch it when I get home.  
‘Oi Aone can you go feed the cats?’ Kentarou said.  
I nodded. ‘Great, also I had to ask you something: In about 4 weeks from now Yahaba’s coffee shop holds a little party for their 2 year anniversary would you like to come?’  
‘Sure’ I said I never been good with words but most of my friends don’t really mind it, I hope Kenji also don't mind it when I get to meet him.  
‘Great, because Yahaba has this one friend who Is like the most annoying person on earth and I really don’t want to talk with him’.   
I nodded again and walked away to go feed the cats.  
I started this job a few months ago, but I already love it.  
Moniwa and Kamasaki had bought a few bunnies here and they saw that they were looking for employees and I always loved animals because they don't judge people by their looks.  
Kentarou and I got along well almost immediately so he gave me the job.  


When I got home I picked Shelly out of her cage and watched with her Kenji’s new video.   
I had received the tickets this afternoon and even though nobody could see it because I always looked ‘scary’ or ‘mad’ I was really happy that I won the giveaway.  
But also really nervous because I am not good in public spaces and I am not very social.

  
‘Hello my Iron Wall, today I am going to do react to the new popular anime named Haikyuu!!’  
I had heard of this Anime before it was about volleyball I think? I like volleyball so maybe I should start watching it also.  
‘Holy fuck, that little orange kid can jump really fucking high' 'the captain of that Seijou team seems familiar I already think he is annoying' 'Omg the new captain of Dateko is so hot like damn’.  
I smiled. I like the fact that Kenji never thinks before he speaks, I wish I could do that too.  
Most of the time when I want to say something I end up not saying it because 1: I don’t like to be in the center of attention; and 2. Most of the time people don’t really want to listen to anything I say.  
'I am really glad to have friends like Moniwa, Kamasaki and Kentarou' I whispered to Shelly while Kenji continues to talk about how cute the new Dateko captain is (Aone thought he looked like Kenji).  
‘Maybe can Kenji be my friend too someday’ I whisper softly.

‘You are taking a free day today right?’ Kentarou asks over the phone.  
‘Yes’ I just woke up so I was still half asleep but I knew exactly that today is a special day because,today is the day of the live show and I want to be on time.  
‘all right, I see you tomorrow morning than so don’t drink too much’ Kentarou says before he hangs up.  
I never drink anything other than water and tea so I had no idea what he means with that.  
‘Aone are you ready to go?’ Moniwa sticks his head around the corner.  
Because I don’t have a car Moniwa offered to bring me there and pick me up.  
I picked up my stuff ‘Let’s go’

‘Nervous?’ Asked Moniwa when I stepped out of the car I  just shrugged in return.  
‘Send me a text when it’s over okay?’ I nodded ‘Okay have fun than and don’t be too shy!’ .  
I waved at Moniwa till he was out of sight.  
He was right. I was kind of nervous and I still couldn’t believe the fact that I won the giveaway.  
Most of the people were already inside. When I got there I decided to just take a seat somewhere where people wouldn’t notice me and where I wouldn’t stand out too much.  
Turns out It didn’t really matter where I sat down because most of the people had already seen me, I can understand why.  
Most of Kenji’s fans are cute 14 year old girls, nobody had thought that a Big scary looking guy like me would win the giveaway.  
The doors closed and Music began to play people began to cheer and scream for Kenji.

The show was going great till so far, but I could see that Kenji was nervous.   
Most of the girls were drooling all over him, I couldn’t blame them.  
Kenji looked good on YouTube but he looks even better in real life.  
Maybe it was my imagination but I thought me and Kenji had eye contact (even if it just was for less than 2 seconds I felt happy).  
I couldn’t wait till I get to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give it a Kudos if you liked it and leave a comment if you want! see you tomorrow with a new chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would mean so much to me if you left a comment or a kudos!  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day

‘How did it go?’ Yahaba asks when I call him after the show is over.   
‘I think it went well. I am preparing myself for the meet and greets’, I said while I put on another shirt.   
‘Call me when your done. Than I will come pick your ass up’, Yahaba says.   
‘Yahaba sweety I know you like my ass but please come pick up my whole body’. I said laughing ’I have to go now. See you later creampuff’ I hung up before Yahaba could make a snarky remark.   
‘Let’s do this’ I said to myself when I walked out of the dressing room to the meet and greet room.

I only had 8 meet and greets till so far, but I was already done.   
I always thought guys and girls watched my video’s because they thought I was funny or they were fan of the game I played.   
I never thought they only watched his videos for my looks.   
I was just thinking about jumping out of the window when the giveaway winner walked in.  
He was tall, around my age, no eyebrows, scary looking face and he looked really fucking cute.   
I didn’t realize that I said that last thing aloud when He looked up at me with a questioned look.   
‘Oh shit, I mean do you want a picture? I can also give you an autograph or both? Do you want both? Nice shoes you have’ I kept talking like an idiot.   
‘Autograph’ he replied with a heavy voice ‘Ah sure, there you go! can I maybe ask what your name is cutie?’ I said handing him a Autograph.   
‘Aone Takanobu’, he replied looking at the ground and, oh my god, was he blushing?   
‘Ah that makes sense since your username is Aone123’, I replied.   
I wanted to ask him more things when a loud knock on the door shocked us both.   
‘Kenji the next girl is waiting, hurry up’, a man voice said.   
‘Oh yes of course, sorry Aone, you have to go now it was nice meeting ya and please keep watching my amazing video’s’. Aone nodded and walked out of the room giving me a little wave (CUTE).

‘I swear to my dead goldfish Yahaba that guy was cute as fuck like a baby icebear’, I said when we were on our way home.   
‘Watch your language’, grunted Kentarou in the back.   
Ignoring him, I continued ‘And when he left he waved at me and he looked so sad’.   
Yahaba just nodded and I could tell he wasn’t really paying attention.   
‘What was his name?’ Kentarou asked from the back of the car. I turned my head to face him, ‘Aone isn’t that an adorable name!’   
He stared at me at shock ‘Aone Takanobu?’   
‘Yes! How did you know that? Wait, OMG DO YOU KNOW HIM?’ I Screamed that last part.   
‘SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS SO THAT I CAN FOCUS ON THE ROAD BEFORE WE ALL GET KILLED’. Yahaba screamed.   
It was quiet for the rest of the ride and I was still curious why Kentarou knew my Aone. (Yes, we only met once but he is mine already if Disney princesses can marry after meeting someone only once I can do that too). 

‘So how do you know Aone?’ I asked Kentarou when we got out of the car.   
‘He works for me okay? jeez’, Kentarou answered annoyed.   
‘Can you give me his number’, I asked shoving my phone in his face.  
‘No’, He replied and walked away.   
‘Why not?’ I screamed after him, ‘He is coming to our party if you come too you can ask him his number yourself’. He said ‘And now go home’ and he walked in the café.   
Aone is coming to the party too? Perfect! I only need to use my good looks to let him give me his number.   
Now that I think about it. Aone didn’t look like that kind of guy.   
He looked like the guy who would say that the inside of a person matters more than we outside.  
But still I need a new outfit for the party.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number of the only person I know with a great taste of clothes.   
‘Hello?’ said the person on the other side of the line.   
‘Yahaba and I are going shopping tomorrow we will pick you up at one o’clock, be ready’ and I hung up.

‘Get in, loser. We’re going shopping’, Yahaba said. ‘I don’t even know why I even agreed with going shopping with you two idiots’ Akaashi signed stepping in the car.   
‘Just get in the car Akaashi. I need new clothes and you’re the only person I know with a good taste of clothes’ I said.   
‘Why did you invite me than?’ Yahaba said.   
‘Because I don’t have a car, duh! And maybe we can shop some new clothes for you too because your taste is awful’, I said putting sunglasses on.  
‘At least I don’t look like a try hard emo’ Yahaba said and started the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe how many people have read my story till so far.   
> Thank you all for reading my story it would mean the world to me if you leave a comment below!

‘Oi Aone, I heard you met Kenji’, Kentarou said, when we were loading out a truck full of bird and rabbit food.     
I nodded and picked up another box.   
‘He’s coming to the party too. You know you should dress nicely,’ Kentarou said while sitting on a box.   
He was kind of right but the problem was that I didn’t really care about clothes and I had a horrible taste in clothing (I don’t care how many times people tell me that my ‘Bear with it’ shirt is ugly, I am still going to wear it) ‘Your point?’ I asked while unloading another box.   
‘My cousin would love to help you find clothes that aren’t… you know… ugly’, he said looking at my clothes.   
I just rolled my eyes and nodded before walking back inside.

I ringed the doorbell of the house Kentarou said his cousin lived.   
A small man opened the door.   
His hair was styled upwards, except a tiny tuft of hair that seemed to drop on his forehead.   
‘So, you are the friend of my best friend’s cousin’, he said looking at me with a pointing look.  
I nodded. ‘Good! My name is Nishinoya Yuu.   
My Best friend Tanaka Ryuu is waiting for you inside. We are going to make you ready for your date!’.   
He walked inside excepting me to follow him.   
I wanted to tell him that it was not a date but he was already out of my sign.   
I decided to follow him. The house was pretty small and was full of random objects. But it looked cozy.   
‘I don’t think we can do much about your eyebrows but don’t worry! My sister is the best hairdresser ever. So she will give you a haircut’,  A guy with a buzzcut said when I walked into the living room   
(I think that he is Kentarou’s cousin Tanaka Ryuu?).

Tanaka didn’t lie about his sister being an amazing hairdresser his hair looked better now thanks to Saeko.   
Luckily Saeko kept talking to whole time so that there weren’t any awkward silences (I was very thankful for that).

When I came back the whole room was a mess with clothes lying everywhere.   
‘I think we found some things for you to wear’, Tanaka said: ‘what do you think of this!’ He held up a blue shirt with the text ‘I woke up like this’ on it. I said I didn’t like it.   
Tanaka signed but Nishinoya already threw another shirt at him ‘What about that one?’ It was a black shirt with the text ‘KILLIN’ IT’ on it. ‘I don’t want to kill anyone’, I said looking at the shirt with a frown.   
Tanaka and Nishinoya both face palmed at that.

With a little help of Saeko we found the perfect outfit.   
I said goodbye to Nishinoya and the Tanaka siblings and went home.   
‘It isn’t a date’ I told myself over and over again.   
But deep down I inside I hoped that maybe it could become a date one day.   
I never had been on a date before.   
Mostly because people are always afraid of me and I know I am not handsome or hot like the other guys.   
Besides, I am really social awkward but there is still some hope.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback in the comments!

‘You look cute in a dress’, Yahaba said when I came out of the fitting room. Akaashi nodded.  
‘Let’s just find a shirt and some pants okay?’, I said annoyed. I already have enough dresses in my closet which I can never wear because my fans would freak out if they would find out that I looked better in a dress than them (being famous isn’t easy okay!)   
‘I am going to ask a shopkeeper to help us’, Akaashi said and walked away.   
‘You really like him, don’t you?’, Yahaba asked while he gave me some other clothes to try on.  
‘Shut up!’, I said turning my face away to hide my blush.   
‘I am going to try these on’, I said and disappeared in a fitting room.   
I wondered what I even liked so much about Aone.   
I don’t even know what he likes and I didn’t even know he worked for Kentarou till yesterday!   
‘So, he likes animals and he likes watching my video’s and he has a few videos of a turtle on his YouTube… so He probably has a turtle’.  
‘Kenji hurry the fuck up’, Yahaba said annoyed shaking me awake from my thoughts.

Everything I tried on till so far to expensive, ugly or it was ugly and expensive.   
‘Let’s go home, we already tried five shops, I am tired’, I said hanging the clothes back.   
‘Sure, I am done too! Didn’t Akaashi said he was going to talk to a Shopkeeper?’, Yahaba asked me looking around: ‘Wasn’t that already like 10 minutes ago? Where the hell did he go’.   
Yahaba and I walked around the shop when we spotted Akaashi talking with the shopkeeper.   
‘That shopkeeper looks like an fucking owl’, Yahaba whispered in my ear.   
He was right, the guy had round, Golden-colored eyes and spiky white-grey hair with black streaks.   
‘Omg look Akaashi is blushing’, Yahaba whispered: ‘Let’s go check it out. I want to know where they are talking about.’ I rolled my eyes but followed him anyway.   
I wanted to know why Akaashi had that small smile on his face and why his face was so red as Tendou Satori’s hair.   
‘Do you hear what they are saying?’, I asked Yahaba.   
We were hiding so that Akaashi couldn’t see us.   
‘They are talking about volleyball or something’, He whispered back: ‘’Well mostly that owl guy Akaashi is just looking at him with heart eyes… gross’.  
I wanted to tell him how gross he and Kentarou were sometimes, but I decided to say nothing.  
Suddenly I lost my balance and Yahaba and I both fell in front of Akaashi’s beautiful but dangerous legs.   
‘What the hell are you two doing?’, Akaashi asked angry. ‘Son, your mother and I were very concerned when we couldn’t find you so hold your moms hand we are going home’, I said standing up. ‘They are your parents?’, the owl man asked.   
‘No they are not’, Akaashi glared at me and Yahaba. But the owl guy ignored him. ‘THAT’S SO COOL I AM BOKUTO KOUTAROU’, the owl guy… I mean Bokuto was screaming at this point and some people were staring at us annoyed. ‘Bokuto-san please calm done’, Akaashi said.   
‘Akaashi lets go home, your dad and I are hungry as hell’, Yahaba said . ’I see you later Koutarou’, Akaashi winked one last time at Bokuto and walked out the shop. 

‘I am going to laugh so hard when Akaashi gets a boyfriend before you’, Yahaba said when we dropped Akaashi off.   
‘At least I didn’t marry a beast, beauty’, I said flipping my invisible long hair. Yahaba laughed at that. ‘You are going to marry a Icebear.’ ‘The cutest Ice bear on earth’, I said looking out off the window dreamily.   
‘I still are going to laugh so hard’ Yahaba said snarky.   
‘SHUT UP’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you all liked this chapter! I see you tomorrow with another chapter <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I know this chapter is short >_<

‘relax relax I am on my way, I am now getting on the bus, I call you later’, I hung up the phone.   
I had promised Yahaba to be early to help him to set up some things for the party but I overslept. 

‘you’re late’, is all that Yahaba says when he opened the door.   
‘Well hello to you too, creampuff’, I say walking inside.   
I can hear Yahaba making a remark about my Emo Hair behind my back but I just ignore him (my hair looks better than his anyway).   
‘Hey Kentarou when is Aone coming?’, I ask when I saw Kentarou busy with the cake. ‘That cake looks delicious by the way.’   
Kentarou nods ‘Aone is coming in about an hour just like the other guests and the cake is made by Daichi Sugawara.’   
Daichi was Karasuno’s old caption one of my rivals in high school.   
It’s not really a surprise that he married Suga since those two already acted like a married couple in high school.   
‘Kenji, can you come help me with the drinks?’, Yahaba asked from the kitchen.   
‘Nervous for today?’, He asked me with a wink when I walked into the kitchen.   
‘I should be the one asking you that, it’s your party after all’, I said blushing.   
‘I really hope you two get married so that you stop annoying me when I am working’, Yahaba says laughing at me.   
‘Why am I even friends with you’, I signed.   
‘Because you’re so lonely. You have nobody for your own’, Yahaba sang.   
I really need to get new friends (who are single and have normal hair!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would make my day if you left a kudos or a comment <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

When I arrived, the place was already pretty stocked.   
I walked inside and was immediately greeted by Kentarou and his boyfriend Yahaba.   
‘Aone welcome! I am glad you could make it. Kenji can’t wait to see you’, Yahaba said with a big smile. I looked at him surprised, Kenji wanted to see him? Why?   
‘He is sitting at the bar go talk to him’, Kentarou said and gave me a little push in the direction of the bar.   
What am I supposed to say to him? Does he really want to talk to me? Or did they try again to set him up with someone?   
Before he had all his thoughts sorted out he was already by the bar, ‘Aone come sit here!’ He recognized that voice.   
Aone walked slowly to the empty barstool next to Kenji. ‘Hi’, he said almost too quiet to hear.  
(Good job Aone this isn’t going to be awkward at all).   
‘So, I was shopping yesterday and…’, Kenji starts talking almost immediately about his friends, family his old high school team and every now and then he asked me something and then continues talking about the most random things.

A few hours and a lot of drinks later Kenji was drunk, like really drunk.   
I didn’t drink any alcohol so I was fine.   
‘Hey Aone, Kenji lives a 15 minute trip from here, would you mind escorting him home?’. Yahaba asks friendly.   
I nodded and helped Kenji with standing up. ‘Let’s go home Kenji’ (that was a stupid thing to say because the whole trip to Kenji’s apartment Kenji was singing Unravel from Tokyo Ghoul).   
When we finally got by Kenji’s apartment Kenji said that he forget his keys at the bar.   
I called Kentarou to say that he should search for the keys so that they don’t get stolen.   
And decided to take Kenji home with me.

WORST IDEA EVER! Its 2 o’clock and Kenji is lying on a futon on the ground talking about how awesome it would be if kittens could fly and had laser eyes (Even tough I agree flying kittens would be awesome I was tired).   
After a while it suddenly goes quiet, just when I thought he had fallen asleep I hear a small voice ask: ‘Aone can I sleep in your bed’.    
I tell him that that’s okay and he climbs in my bed. ‘Do you want me to sleep on the futon?’, I ask ‘stay’. He says sleeply and snuggles next to me and falls asleep almost immediately.   
‘Goodnight’, I say quietly and give Kenji a kiss on his forehead. I am happy that it was dark because I was blushing like crazy.

When I wake up the next morning I can hear Kenji’s voice coming from my living room.  
‘Good morning Aone! I hope you don’t mind that I do a Q and A in your house, right?’, Kenji says cheerful when I walk into the living room. ‘I already made breakfast it’s in the kitchen’.   
I thank him and walk half asleep to the kitchen, when it suddenly hits me.   
Kenji always holds his Q and A’s live! That’s means that all his watchers just heard he was in mine house!   
Aone quickly opens the YouTube app to look how many people are watching.   
More than 200 000 people just heard that Kenji is at his house and That Kenji made breakfast for me! I pick up the eggs and bacon Kenji made, and eat it in the kitchen because I didn’t want to go back to the living room since my face felt red.   
When I am finished, I dress myself first before I go back into the Livingroom.   
‘Aone you are just on time! People are asking about you’, Kenji says with a big (and proud?) smile on his face.   
I just shake my head and sit on opposite side of him so that I am not in the shot.  
Kenji looks at me with a cute pout on his face. ‘Don’t worry guys I will introduce Aone another time, see you all later!’, Kenji stops the live and slams my laptop shut.   
‘Are you mad at me?’, He asks: ‘I am sorry I used your laptop and made breakfast. I can go home now if you want’. He looks at me with those big puppy eyes (How can someone be that cute).  
‘You can stay’, I say and look at him with a tiny smile. ‘I don’t dislike you,’ I say shy.   
‘Just say that you like me already idiot!’, Kenji says and before I can react his lips touch the mine.   
I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I could smell Kenji’s perfume. My lips were chapped but Kenji’s where smooth and tasted sweet and he was an amazing kisser (Lucky because I sucked at it).  
We broke apart both gasping for air.  
‘Takanobu Aone’, Kenji grabs one of mine hands and hold it in his: ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’ He looks me in the eyes with those beautiful brown pearls of his.  
‘If you want to’ I say shyly I am pretty sure my head looks like a tomato right now.   
‘Of course, I want to silly’ Kenji says and kisses me again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER! I want to thank everybody for reading my story it made me so happy! <3

 ‘So, he is finally not single anymore’, Yahaba says with a grin on his face.   
‘I was almost scared that Akaashi would find a boyfriend sooner than him’.   
‘Hey Akaashi has the most amazing boyfriend ever!’, Bokuto screams.   
‘Yes, you are amazing, Bokuto-san, now please calm down’, Akaashi smiles softly at his boyfriend.   
‘You guys are horrible’,  signs Kentarou.   
‘Can you all be quiet please the wedding is about to start’, Oikawa says already whipping fake tears ‘Stop crying shittykawa’, Iwaizumi says looking annoyed.   
‘Iwa-Chan so mean! I am just proud of my little cousin okay!’   
‘They grow up so fast’, Sighs Moniwa when Aone and Kenji walk in together.

‘Do you Futakuchi Kenji take Aone Takanobu as your husband and will you stay together in sickness and in health?’.   
‘I do, as long as we both shall live’, Kenji says (You could see small tears from happiness forming in this eyes). 

‘Do you Aone Takanobu take Kenji Futakuchi as your husband and will you stay together in sickness and I health?’.   
‘I do, until death us part’, Aone says looking Kenji in the eyes (He wasn’t crying he wasn’t crying… okay fuck he was crying).

‘You may now exchange the rings’.   
The rings were simply stunning and you could hear Oikawa and Moniwa crying in the background when they exchanged the rings.

‘I love you’, Kenji whispered. ‘I love you too’, whispered Aone back.

They both shared a kiss and another and another till Yahaba screamed ‘Get a room you too!’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the end <3 please leave a kudos or comment, it would mean the world to me


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AONE AND USHI!

I don't even know anymore why I said yes when Tendou asked me and Aone if we would fancy going with him and his boyfriend Ushijima to a anime convention. Well its Aone fault that we are standing outside of this huge building with tickets in a queue. Aone was so happy when he heard that they invited us and I just can't say no to Aone.

Tendou was dressed as Grell from an anime named black butler (but his hair was too short and he looked like a hipster with those glasses) and Ushijima was dressed as Nico from Love live! I am pretty sure that outfit was Tendou's idea since Tendou just wanted to see Ushi in a skirt. Aone and I wore the Dateko outfit from Haikyuu! Aone looked adorable in it and it showed of his thighs and damn...

'Let's go inside', Tendou was jumping up and down from excitement. We gave our tickets and they have given us a bracelet so that you could go back inside when you wanted to get something to eat outside the building.

'When we are done should we go to that sushi restaurant named Asahi?', I ask when we stand waiting for the escalator. 'We just got here and you are already thinking about food?', Ushijima asked me looking confused. 'Sure we can go get sushi after this', Tendou says shrugging: 'If you are still hungry after all the Pocky sticks we are going to eat'.

'If you think I am going to eat a pocky stick with you or your boyfriend than your wrong', I said stepping out of the escalator when we arrived on second floor.

'I never had one before', Aone says quietly looking down with a slight blush on his cheeks. Tendou and I both look at him at shock.

'don't worry Aone-kun, you can try one with Kenji!', Tendou says grinning 'Let's go this way I need more figures'.

 

'Waka can you please hold this for me, my hands are full', Tendou gives Ushi a bag full with nendroids, keychains and more anime stuff.

Tendou had already like four bags full of stuff, while Aone and I only bought 2 figures from Haikyuu! And I bought one figure of the captain of Seijou for Oikawa because they remind me of each other.

'I am hungry', Aone says while laying his head on my shoulders, something he always does when he needs attention. I ruffle his hair and smile 'Oi Tendou should we go get some sushi we can return after that'. 'Let's first get some Pocky sticks!', Tendou exclaimed happy: 'After that we can go get some sushi'  

'What flavor should we choose?', Ushijima asks looking at the many different flavored Pocky sticks on the table. 'Let's get some chocolate flavored Pocky sticks Wakatoshi!', Tendou says already handing the money to the shopkeeper.

'Which one would you prefer?', Aone asks me holding a strawberry and a vanilla flavored Pocky sticks. 'Why not take both?', I said giving Aone a kiss on his cheek and handing the shopkeeper the money.

'shall we go than?', Ushijima says holding Tendou's hand. 'Ugh stop doing so lovey dovey you two', I say while I grab Aone's hand. Aone rolls his eyes at me but I can see a small smile appearing on his face.

'SUSHI!', Tendou and I both scream when the waiter brings us our sushi. 'It's not polite to scream in a restaurant', Ushijima says looking around at people who are giving us dirty glances.

'You two should come along every time Waka and I go to a anime convention!', Tendou says happily, I look at Aone with my 'oh dear god no' look but Aone just nods and says 'sure' (That adorable little bastard). Well maybe this day wasn't all that bad I think looking at how happy Aone looks.

 

Pocky Bonus:

'I still don't get it', Aone says when Tendou and I try to explain to him what you are supposed to do with pocky sticks for the third time.

'It's simple, you just place the Pocky stick between Kenji and you and you both need to bite your end till you reach the middle, the first one who pulls away loses and if neither of you pull away it will result in a lovey kiss and everyone wins than!', Tendou explains it once more, but I can see on the look on Aone's face that he still doesn't understands it.

'Do you know the movie the Lady And The Tramp?', Ushijima asks Aone suddenly. When Aone nods he continues: 'It's like the pasta scene where they eat spaghetti together and the end up kissing.' Aone nods and it looks like he finally understands it.

'I want to go first!', Tendou grabs a Chocolate Pocky and sticks it in his mouth 'Who wants to play it with me?' When no one answers he sighs and says 'Wakatoshi play it with me!'. Ushijima bites the other end of the Pocky stick and they both start biting until they reach the middle. I am (not so) silently cheering for them to kiss while I see Aone looking at them with a light blush on his cheeks thinking about the fact that he has to do it with me too after this.

Tendou presses his lips into Ushijima's for a sweet kiss, after they pull away he smiles brightly:

'Your turn!'. Aone sits awkwardly with a strawberry Pocky stick in his mouth looking at me with those adorable eyes of him (and his beautiful eyebrows of course). 'Ready to use this game as a reason to make out in public?' I ask him before I bite the other end of the Pocky stick.

Aone's blush darkens even more while Tendou covers Ushijima's eyes with his hands because 'This is not for little kids'.

When I was younger a boy in my class bought Pocky sticks because they would come in handy to break the ice between him and his crush (she slapped him in the face when he kissed her and I heard they got married a few years ago) so I tried one with this cute and shy girl in my class but when our lips almost touched the bel rang and we both pulled away as fast as we could . I heard this girl later got married with a beautiful woman named Kiyoko.

Aone closed his eyes when our lips touched I was just about the deepen our kiss when I felt something wet rolling down my face It...it tastes like fucking apple juice. (And I fucking hate apple juice!). I pulled away and stared right into the o so evil eyes of Tendou FUCKING Satori.

'Oops!', Tendou says grinning evil at me holding the empty glass. 'I will get you a towel', he said before dashing off to the bathroom.

'I think he is still mad about you saying that anime is for kids' Ushijima says bluntly. Aone looks at me and snorts finding this scene extremely amusing.

'Whatever', I shrug my shoulders and open the Vanille Pocky stick package. 'Let's try it again shall we?' Aone smiles at me and bites the other end of the Pocky.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos or a comment! ( a comment would mean the world to me!)


End file.
